Alicorn War Writingmares Origin
by Writingmare
Summary: Starlight a unique Unicorn with a dark and power destiny awaiting for her. She will be the pony that would lead the old great Alicorn Empire to its end. (Based on the OC of askwritingmare.)
1. Starlight

CH 1 Starlight

"The shadows are as scary as the ponies that they belong to" ~ Writingmare

What I am about to tell you, is a story that has been long forgotten. This story dates back long before the rule of the two princesses. For you see, this story is about a unique unicorn, who was betrayed by her own destiny and nearly destroyed the lives around her.

This unique unicorns name was Starlight. Her tale will reveal how close she came to destroying the Alicorn race and changed her destiny forever.

* * *

Her story starts many moons ago, deep in the land of Equestria. A mighty kingdom of Alicorns ruled the land peacefully with other ponies. The Grand Princess, who had ruled the kingdom, was the eldest Alicorn with in her race. She was also the strongest fighter that had survived the First Alicronian War.

The Grand Princess was beloved by all, renowned for her beautiful white skin, her long blond mane, and her magnificent wings. Yet the most unique characteristic she carried was her eyes. Each of her eyes carried a different color, the left eye was a light green, while her right eye was a light blue.

Her unique eye colors were passed down to her only remaining blood relative, her granddaughter, Moonlight.

Moonlight resembled much of the Grand Princess by features, yet had the heart and the attitude of her mother. Moonlight always had the sense of adventure, the sense of ambition, and the sense of curiosity of the world around her. Being royalty was something Moonlight disliked the most, especially the part of eventually becoming the new Grand Princess.

Then there was Starlight, the only unicorn within the royal family, adopted by the Grand Princess herself. This unique unicorn was born with skin as dark as the night sky, deep dark red eyes, and a mane so blue it matched the great ocean.

Most of the royals living within the kingdom, never acknowledge her existence. They would treat her as an outcast, while the other ponies would just avoid her all together, and keep their distance. Only the Grand Princess and Moonlight loved her as if she were blood related.

No pony understood why the Grand Princess would have done such a thing. Adopting another pony was that of a commoner, and not of royalty. Yet no pony ever questioned the Grand Princess' decision.

Starlight always looked up to the Grand Princess. She would always strive to be the best she could possibly be. She would study the most complex spells only known by legendary Alicorns. The Grand Princess would always compliment starlight on her magical progress. Yet when Starlight Tried to impress the royals with her magic, all they would do was scoff and ridicule her, saying that there was no place for a Unicorn in the royal family who thinks that she could be equal to an Alicorn.

Moonlight would always defend Starlight, causing fights that would always get Moonlight in trouble, since she was going to be the new Grand Princess.

Somewhere deep in Starlights heart, resentment was beginning to build. Some nights Starlight would ponder what it would be like to become an Alicorn. She imagined all the respect she would gain, and the acknowledgement from everypony. She began to research on ways to become one. Deep within the night, she researched in the royal library, she always felt that there was a purpose for her being alive. Little did she know her destiny would change on the day she fell asleep in the library.

* * *

"Star..light…..starlight…." Moonlight whispered into Starlights ear. Moonlight had planned an outing for the two, deep within the dark forbidden forest. Many of the elder ponies told stories of monsters that roamed the trees guarding an ancient secret.

Moonlights patience began to wear thin, she began to poke Starlight. Little reaction came from the poking. Frustrated Moonlight stomped on the table with her hoofs causing Starlight to jolt wide awake.

"Ahh!" screamed Starlight, startled as she runs into a book shelf.

All the books began to fall down. Moonlight winced as a large book lands on top of Starlights head. As soon as the second book was about to hit her; Starlight used her magic to suspend all the books in mid-air. She then used an old spell that made all of the books come alive. Each book began to fly around placing themselves back on the shelf.

Moonlight just hovered above ground flapping her wings. She was amazed at how far Starlights magic had improved, since they were little.

"Show off" teased Moonlight as Starlight placed the last book back on the shelf behind her.

"Well I wouldn't need to show off if somepony didn't scare me half to death" said Starlight annoyed, she rube her head where the large book had hit.

"Well I wouldn't have if you had woken up early, instead of sleeping in the library again" Moonlight upset but felt slightly bad that her friend got hurt. She walked towards Starlight and gave her a hug.

"Sorry I didn't man for you to get hurt" Moonlight patted her friends head lightly.

Moonlight stared at the books on the shelf and smiled "I never knew you had this much power, if only the other ponies knew, maybe you could be the new Grand Princess"

Starlight walked towards a book that sat on the desk she was sleeping on, she placed a hoof on the cover. She began to think of the questions that had plagued her mind.

"Moon, if…if I were to become…an Alicorn, would our friendship change?" asked Starlight, her back towards Moonlight.

Moonlight realized that her friend was more hurt about being a non Alicorn in the royal family than she thought.

"Of course not Star, if I could I would gladly switch places with you"

Starlights eyes began to water, over the compassion her long time friend slash sister was giving her. "It's because…never mind" Starlight could find the words to say what she felt, instead she placed the same fake smile that Moonlight knew all too well, a smile that Star puts on when she is depressed.

"Hey, Cheer up Star, I know lets go get some fresh air" Moonlight said pushing Starlight out of the library.

"Come on I promise it will be fun" Moonlight smiled as the two walked out.

End of Ch 1


	2. Old Castle

CH 2 Old Castle

Moonlight had convinced Starlight to go with her to the forbidden dark forest. As they were walking with in the forest the two began a conversation. Moonlight immediately saw a good change in Starlights mood, she wasn't depressed anymore.

"So why do you not want to become the new Grand Princess?" Starlight asked shocked at Moonlights decision.

"It's just not my cup of tea" answered Moonlight floating around Starlight, who was using her magic to illuminate the way. "I just want to explore the outside world, see things that other ponies only dream about"

"What about the Grand Princess and the Kingdom?" asked Starlight

"The Grand Princess can take care of herself, there is no pony that would ever oppose her" Moonlight smiled with pride. "And besides I think you would be a better candidate at being Grand Princess than I"

"Why would you say that?" Starlight looked at Moonlight confused.

"I just think you are, you have always strived to be the best, you have studied every rule and incantation, you know all of our history and culture, and heck your magic is a equal to the imbeciles that run the council" spoke Moonlight, flustered at how her friend would always put herself down.

"But you know how they feel about non…" said Starlight flapping her hoofs as wings.

"Don't worry we will find away" said Moonlight who had her eyes closed never realizing that Starlight had stopped and was staring at something right behind her.

"Moonlight turn around you have to see this…" whispered Starlight.

"What another snake or some…" Moonlight couldn't finish her sentence; she was just as shocked as Starlight.

The two were standing in front of an old abandoned castle.

"This looks very old" Starlight says as she moves towards the castle.

"It might be the abandoned Dark kingdom" says Moonlight in a creepy voice behind Starlight.

Starlight walked towards the gate, which was broken and caked with burn marks.

"Maybe there is some treasure inside" whispered Moonlight as she began using her magic to remove the broken pieces.

The castle began to creak with every piece of door Moonlight moved out of the way.

"Wait!" shouted Starlight holding out a hoof, "if you move to much the castle might collapse"

Moonlight looked at the gate and began to move the pieces slowly, positioning them so that the new entrance was stable.

"Okay, that is the last of it" said Moonlight breathlessly. "I wonder what is in there."

Moonlight used her magic to illuminate the path ahead.

"Hey wait" pleaded Starlight chasing after her.

* * *

They were amazed at how much of the castles' original décor was still in its rightful place.

Moonlight was far ahead zipping through every room, while Starlight took her time taking in the little details.

The first room Starlight saw was the old Grand Living room, the wall color was a faded grey and peeing from the edges. Most of the windows and curtains were either burnt or completely blown out. The outside vegetation had already grown over the once beautiful fire place. An old painting hung over the fire place, its canvas was torn to shreds.

"Hey Star come over here I found something!" shouted Moonlight who's voice sounded far away.

Starlight walked back to the main hall and headed towards the direction she last saw Moonlight.

"Moon, where are you?!" shouted Starlight wondering how far her friend was.

A shadowy figure runs across to the left of Starlight, "Hey Moon, where are you going?" asked Starlight following quickly. The shadowy figure was fast causing Starlight kept on chasing until she crashed against somepony.

"Oww…Watch where you're going!" the pony Starlight ran into was Moonlight. "Geez what's the emergency?"

Starlight felt a chill run down her spine. "Who the heck was she chasing after?" she thought.

"Well now that you are here, you need to see this" said Moonlight as excited as ever. She helped Starlight up and led her towards the library.

"Wow it's amazing, so many books" said Starlight her eyes were wide with amazement.

"Yeah yea books great…that's now why I brought you here" Moonlight pulls Starlight even further in to the library.

They pass a fallen bookshelf, a couple of broken chandeliers, and then finally through a room behind the library labeled Royal Family Tree.

The room was filled with tons of paintings of Royalty, which the two had never seen before.

Moonlight pointed towards the painting in the middle of the room. It was a large painting of a dark skinned Alicorn Princess. Underneath the painting was a plaque which read, "Princess Starflare"

Starlight was shocked at the eerie resemblance that her and the painting had.

"I don't understand…" spoke Starlight, walking towards the painting.

"It looks just like you right?" said Moonlight standing right next to her.

"Yea but why?" questioned Starlight

"My dear…." Whispered the shadowy figure that appeared right behind the two "Look what they have done….. my poor…poor…baby" the shadowy figure began walking towards them, its eyes glowing a bright red, the horn on the figure began to glow revealing the dark figures face.

The dark figure had skin as dark as Starlight, its mane was the exact same as well, the only difference between the two was that the figure that was walking towards them was an Alicorn.


	3. Princess Starflare

Ch 3 Princess Starflare

The Alicorn spread its wings, its horn and eyes grew fiercely red.

"YOU !" the Alicorn snarled, it was staring directly at Moonlight. "You did this to her"

The Alicorn used its magic to levitate Moonlight off the ground.

"Let her go!" screamed Starlight as she charged at the Alicorn.

For a brief moment the Alicorn had lost concentration, letting go of Moonlight, dropping her on the ground. Starlight slammed directly into the Alicorn, its body smelled like rotting flesh. The Alicorns body was knocked against a bookshelf.

Immediately using her magic, Starlight brought the book shelf down on the Alicorn.

"Moonlight" shouted Starlight, as she ran to help her friend. "Moonlight please wake up"

Starlights fear went away when she felt Moonlight breathing; she carried her unconscious body out of the library. She was able to carry Moonlight back to the main hall, but her thoughts were on the smell of rotting flesh that had come from the Alicorn.

"Was she just imagining things? Or was it real?" she thought.

Moonlight was beginning to wake up, as Starlight moved her towards the living room.

"uhh…" groaned Moonlight as she rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Starlight checked the door way they had just entered to see if it was safe to move again.

"I don't know the Alicorn just attacked you and well I think it might be dead," said Starlight shaking with fear.

Moonlight looked shocked

"What do you mean Dead?"

Starlight looked at Moonlight their eyes staring at each other

"When I knocked it down, I could have sworn it smelled like rotting flesh!" a chill ran down the two ponies spines.

"There has to be a…" before Moonlight could finish, a loud shriek echoed through the walls, shacking the castle.

"Never mind we need to leave now!" shouted Moonlight as she pulled Starlight towards the front of the castle.

Something jumped on Moonlight, knocking Starlight against a tree. It was the Alicorn it had Moonlight underneath it. Its flesh that was on its face was slightly torn revealing sharp teeth.

Starlight could see the red eyes glowing; its gaze was piercing in to her soul.

"You are her blood" screamed the Alicorn in a hoarse voice. It spread its wings high above the sky, causing a greenish glow under the light of the moon. Starlight could see large red holes of flesh revealing bone around its body.

Moonlight struggled to get up, but the Alicorn had her hoof against her chest. The Alicorns horn began to glow, its muzzle snarled up revealing its sharp teeth, it was staring down at Moonlight now.

"Finally I will have my Revenge!" it cried in triumph as the Alicorn tilted its head back, readying to deliver the finally blow.

Starlight used her magic and began throwing stones at the Alicorn. The Alicorn seemed unaffected by Starlights attempt.

Before the Alicorn could execute its attack, a large beam of magic slammed against its body, knocking it off of Moonlight.

The beam had come from behind Starlight, as she turned she noticed that the pony who had attacked the Alicorn was in fact the Grand Princes herself. The Grand Princess was flying above them readying for another attack.

The Alicorns body had slammed against a tree, its wings were flapping around franticly.

The Grand Princess landed near Moonlight checking to see if she was alright. She never once looked away from the dark Alicorn, her eyes as cold as ice. This was the first time that Starlight has ever seen the Grand Princess in combat, it scared her.

Within seconds after the attack Royal Guards landed near by the Grand Princess.

"We need to leave now your highness" one of the Royal Guards spoke, as two of them lifted Moonlight on to her feet. "Are you injured Princess?"

Moonlight flexed her wings, only to feel a sharp pain on the right wing. "No I think its sprained"

"You two take them back to the castle immediately!" commanded the Grand Princess, her horn still glowing under the night sky, "The rest be ready for another attack"

The two guards immediately carried both Moonlight and Starlight away, while the rest circled around the wounded Alicorn.

The Alicorns body began to get up, white smoke evaporated around its wounds as it began to heal. "Dear…Dear…Princess, it has been a long time hasn't it" said the Alicorn as its bones began to crack back into place. "Grand Princess Moonlilly"

"How…how are you even alive StarFlare?" asked the Grand Princess shocked and angered by the appearance of the past. "I saw you die during the war"

"You mean… you saw me Murdered!" shouted Starflare, her mouth bared sharp white teeth and her horn began to glow again. "You took her from me…She was mine!"

Starflare shot a beam of magic at the Grand Princess, who in return shot her own.

The Two were in a magical standoff, both beams were equally powerful.

"Starflare…stop this!" The Grand Princess tried reasoning with her.

"You took her from me, she was all I had" screamed Starflare, rage flowing through her magic as the beam began to move towards the Grand Princess "This was all your fault!"

The Royal Guards were slowly flanking Starflare while the Grand Princess was locked in combat. Starflare Immediately noticed the formation that the guards were making, she immediately let go of her concentration on the Grand Princess. The beam of magic shot towards a tree turning it to ash, as Starflare vanished back into the dark forest.

The Royal Guards began to chase after Starflare.

"Stand down, do not chase!" Commanded the Grand princess

"All guards regroup, we will head back to the castle and warn the Council of the event that have taken place here, under no circumstance are you to ever engage that Alicorn" The Grand Princess ordered. Looking towards the abandoned castle a cold fear swept through her body, she knew that this was only the beginning.

"How did you survive StarFlare?" thought the Grand Princess as she flew back to her kingdom.


	4. Alicorn War

Ch 4 Alicorn War

"The Grand Council will now begin" spoke the Grand Princess in a loud tone. Most of the kingdom was present in the room.

"What is this about your highness?!" shouted one of the council members.

"Yes why have you summoned us at such a late hour?" shouted another council member.

"Now…now please if you would all settle down!" spoke the Grand Princess calmly.

"The reason that I have summoned you all here is because there is a great threat that had once plagued out great land many moons ago. It has appeared after so many years once again."

Everypony in the room became silent fear was spread across their faces.

"I have with my own eyes witnessed the return of Princess Starflare!"

Everypony glanced at each other while whispering in fear.

"Please remain calm…as of right now we are on high alert…all guards will be stationed at every point of entry around the kingdom." The Grand Princess glanced at the captain of the royal guard.

"Do you believe there are more of them on their way?" asked one of the council members.

"I have no way of knowing yet but we shall be ready" answered the Grand Princess

"That is all for now…meetings adjourned until further detail on the reason for her return" the Grand Princess spoke while slamming her hoof down on the ground to indicate that the meeting was over. Everypony left except the Grand Princess.

* * *

Moonlight and Starlight were summoned to the Royal Throne room. The Grand Princess had just ordered everyone else out of the room when they walked in.

"Girls we need to talk" the Grand Princess removed her crown using her magic and laid it down on a small pillow next to her. She took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"What were you girls thinking about when you entered that forest!" spoke the Grand Princess sternly.

The two young mares lowered their heads.

"But alas I am glad that you are both safe"

The Grand Princess began walking towards the two her eyes gentle yet stern.

"That Alicorn you both had encountered in the forest is a shadow of an old princess that had died during the Alicorn War. I don't recall ever telling you two about the war have I?" The Grand Princess looked at the two who shook their heads in disagreement.

"I see, well the Alicorn War began when our kingdom and the dark kingdom had divided. The Dark Alicorn King wanted to rule the land and enslave all inferior creatures that were not Alicorns. Yet our old Queen, my mother argued against his beliefs, she believed that all living creatures should live in peace and harmony. The Dark Alicorn King grew furious and ordered a full scale invasion on one of the near by villages." The Grand Princess stared at the window enjoying the rays of the sunrise. "We had sent counter attacks, but we were defeated with quick haste, you see the Dark Alicorn King had gained an unknown source of dark magic that made his army nearly indestructible." She placed a hoof against the glass. "Then one day Princess StarFlare arrived requesting to see the queen, she had clamed to have information that would help us defeat her power crazed father"

"So what was the information?" asked Starlight

The Grand Princess sat in front of the two; her eyes were cold and stern.

"I don't know, but what ever it was they let the princess go" the Grand Princess sighed deeply "within a few months the tide had changed, the dark army was now weak. We were able to trap them back into their kingdom, with the last of the queens magic, they were imprisoned and sent into the nether void."

The Grand Princess looked at Moonlight with hurt eyes; slight tears were forming with in them.

"I was on wounded recovery when we found Starflares body; it seemed as if she was running away from somepony. We had found her near the entrance of the castle." The Grand Princess walked back towards her throne chair.

"With the death of my mother, the Queen, I was crowned Grand Princess, and well the rest is history" The Grand Princess floated her crown around her.

"So why is Starflare alive?" asked Moonlight her eyes filled with anger "and why does she want to hurt us?"

"I don't know why my dear…"

"_She lies…"_

"But she is not a pony that you should ever face alone.."

"_Don't trust anypony…"_

Starlights ears twitched from the whispers she was faintly hearing.

The Grand Princess walks towards Starlight, slightly lifting her face up

"Especially you my dear" Starlights eyes widen her body felt nervous as if she was looking at a stranger.

"_Her lies…don't belive…."_the whispers began to come frequent, Starlights ears twitched.

"Wh…why?" asked Starlight fear spreading through her body.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you are Princess Starflares daughter" the Grand Princess answered with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm…her…daughter?"

"_yes…"_the whispered answered

Starlights mind was full of confusion and fear.

"Wait wait wait" said Moonlight interrupting "Starlights not an Alicorn, why is that?"

The Grand Princess looked at Starlight with concern, as if thinking of the words that she was planning on saying. "She is the first only Unicorn born from two Alicorn Parents" answered the Grand Princess who looked deep into Starlights eyes.

"Does that mean she is a …"began Moonlight

"Princess?" finished Starlight

"Technically speaking, she is already a princess since I had adopted her" said the Grand Princess letting go of Starlights face, she ruffles the young mares mane with a smile.

"Now girls you will be safe here as long as you do not venture out of the castle like that again, Is that understood?" spoke the Grand Princess with a stern yet kind voice.

"Yes Ma'am" spoke the two mares in unison

"Then off to bed you two, we have an important event this afternoon" The two mares looked at the Grand Princess with looks of confusion.

"The Council has agreed on an emergency crowning, it is necessary when a threat like StarFlare were to appear, if something were to happen to the current Grand Princess a second Grand Princess would be appointed to continue rule over the kingdom. If a kingdom is without a ruler, for whatever reason, chaos would destroy it."

"That is why, this afternoon Moonlight will be crowned new Grand Princess" The Grand Princess kisses Moonlight and Starlight on the head, before shooing the two out.

The two headed back down the grand hall exhausted from their adventure through the forest. Moonlight sighed deeply, looking down at the ground.

"Well I guess this means we are…" Moonlights voice began to shrink to a whisper. Starlight could see Moonlights lips moving but could no longer hear her words.

"_She lied…"_said the same whisper from before, it echoed loudly inside her head.

"_Trust nopony…" _it continued as a loud ringing noise rang in her ear.

Moonlight stopped midway and turned to Starlight who had stopped and was holding her head.

Starlights head felt as if it were about to explode from the intense ringing. She saw Moonlights concerned face saying something to her, as the ringing began to die down, letting her hear Moonlight again.

"Star…Star are you okay? You don't look so well" said Moonlight walking towards Starlight.

"Yes…I just need to rest so much has happened today and I just have a slight…head ache" says Starlight moving towards her room, using her magic to open the door. "I will see you in a little bit Moon, I just need to rest that's all do not fret" Starlight closes the door behind her, and lays down on her bed her mind began to drift into sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure it was wise to have told the dark one about her past?" asked the captain of the royal guard.

"It was but a brief description, she need not know of the full details, but maybe when she is all grown up, will I tell her of the truth" spoke the Grand Princess. She felt a disturbance coming from within the castle. She opened a book that the captain had laid in front of her.

"If I may ask what is the reason for this book Grand Princess" asked the Captain

"It is just a contingency plan incase Starflare gets a hold of Starlight" says the Grand Princess placing a hoof on a certain spell.

_Prewriting Maredestiny_

_This spell is meant to be used only once, it is a powerful spell that can rewrite another ponies destiny and memories in the process. Use wisely, for a ponies destiny is a most dangerous thing to change. Once the spell is applied the effected pony must recite a new name in order to create another destiny for its self._


	5. The Dark Truth

Ch 5 The Dark Truth

"Trust no pony…she lies…trust no pony…" repeated the whispers

Starlight stood in the middle of the grand hall, the night air still lingered around her, the whispers were repeating over and over again. Her head began to hurt once more.

"Come here…" spoke a whisper that broke through all the others.

"Come here…come…" through the low light of the hanging torches, Starlight could see a door way leading somewhere. To her surprise the whispers began to disappear, leaving the only one that was understandable.

"AHHHH!" Screamed a voice.

Starlight's eyes widen, it was Moonlights voice that was screaming.

Starlight began running towards the direction of the screams, her hoofs were echoing against the could stone floor.

"NO!...Stop!...Don't!..." screamed Moonlight. Starlight reached for the door pulling on them with all her might.

"STOP… STARLIGHT!"

Starlight stood in the entryway of the throne room, laying in front of her was a bloodied Moonlight. Her eyes widen as tears began to fall, above Moonlight was a dark skinned Alicorn, its body was caked with blood. The Alicorn was slightly different than Starflare, its horn was glowing a deep blue, its eyes glowed a bright red, and its mane was the exact same color as hers yet it had a deep red streak. It opened its wings, spreading them across the seeping moonlight from the skyline above, giving its wings an eerie shadow.

The Alicorn turned its head towards Starlight, its eyes looking deep within her soul.

"Who are you?" asked Starlight slowly moving backwards towards the entrance way.

The Alicorn leaped and flew towards Starlight, causing everything to grow dark as the Alicorn landed on top of her it spoke with a raspy beastly voice.

"I…am….YOU!"

Starlight jolted up from her bed, cold sweat surrounding her body. Her head was pounding loudly with every heart beat; it was all just a nightmare.

There was a knock on the door, it was Moonlight.

"Hey Star…you in there?"

Starlights head ache was slowing going away as she got out of her bed and walked towards the door.

Moonlight opens the door without a second thought and throws Starlight a dress.

"Here the Grand Princess wants us to wear these" Moonlight rolled her eyes, she was dressed in a beautiful light blue gown with gold trimming round the coaler. "This feels silly" she said lifting up the dress while stretching out her wings. "I can't even move that much…ugh…."

"I think you look beautiful…I mean…with the dress…"commented Starlight blushing.

"Well come on get dressed, it's about to start" said Moonlight walking out the door, still struggling with the dress.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit" smiled Starlight

"Fine just don't be late you know how the council gets with tardiness" waved Moonlight as she walked away.

Starlight walked out of her room to see Moonlight heading towards the throne room for the ceremony.

"_They lie…" _a small whisper made Starlights ears twitch and the hairs on her neck began to rise. She thought it was her mind playing trick on her.

"_Come here…"_ the whispers were coming from behind Starlight, she turned to see a cloaked pony moving its hoof beckoning her to follow.

"_Come this way…"_ it said as it began to walk away.

"Stop! Who are you?" shouted Starlight running after the cloaked pony.

The cloaked pony led her into the Library, it began to walk slowly, Starlight continued to walk behind the cloaked pony until they were both at the entrance of the old vault.

"_This is the Dark Truth…"_ spoke the cloaked pony point towards the vault door.

"That just the old archive room there is nothing there but old junk" responded Starlight confused at the cloaked ponies statement.

"_They lie…open…the…door…see…the…truth"_ the cloaked pony spoke with a dull tone.

"I can't this door is spell bound and would only respond with the power of an Alicorn"

"_Open the door reveal the truth"_ the cloaked pony began to sound agitated.

Starlight took a deep breath as she began to walk towards the key hole that was imbedded in the middle of the door. She placed her hoof against the door, the door buzzed with magic all around it. Her horn began to glow a bright blue as she places it into the key hole, pouring all the magic she had.

The old vault door grew bright, and then began to fade, as the spell that had kept it locked began to break. The doors opened inwards with a loud creak and then a dull thud as it rested against the stone walls.

"_This is the truth that they have been keeping from you…their dark truth"_ said the cloaked pony

In front of Starlight was an orb it contained something that she couldn't believe

"Are those…wings?" Starlight walked towards the orb "These are filly wings" she turns towards the cloaked pony.

"My poor dear….Look what they have done do you" Starflares voice echoed in Starlights mind.

"Are those mi…" Starlight felt tears fall from her eyes, she wiped them with her hoof.

"_They lied…there is still more…look to the east"_ said the cloaked figure point towards another orb holding a dark crown glowing red.

"What is that?" asked Starlight walking towards the crown, she felt drawn to it as more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_It is your destiny"_ said the cloaked figure.

Starlight extends her hoof in front of her about to touch the crown.

"My destiny…" Starlight spoke as if she were in a trance.

"Stop" cried the Grand Princess landing behind Starlight.

"It is too late Grand Princess Moonlilly" taunted the cloaked pony "You are too late"

"Enough" shouted the Grand Princess as she vanquished the cloaked pony.

The Grand Princess ran towards Starlight, but was in fact to late, the crowns darkness began to consume Starlight.

Starlight looks at the Grand Princess with tears in her eyes but hate spread across her face.

"You lied….why?" asked Starlight, her tears began to darken as if she was crying black water.

"Please….Starlight…Let me explain…" pleaded the Grand Princess walking towards Starlight, who was still being engulfed in darkness. "I did it to protect you"

Starlights eyes began to glow red, a force pushed the Grand Princess Back.

"Protect me!" shouted Starlight angrily as she slammed her hooves against the ground. "how was butchering me, protection"

The dark crown began to glow bright red with every bit of anger that Starlight exhibited, growing more and more powerful.

"Please calm down, your being influenced by the crown" pleaded the Grand Princess shielding herself with a protective magical orb.

"NO!" screamed Starlight "No more lies, no more secrets, never again will I fall for your ticks"

The dark crowns darkness had now engulfed Starlight, her eyes widen with fright as the crown began to consume her even more. She looked at the Grand Princess with pleading eyes as the rest of her body was consumed.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted the Grand Princess as she runs towards Starlight, who was surrounded by the darkness, which formed into a dark orb.

The darkness began to consume the wings that were in the first orb that Starlight had seen. Yet the darkness continued to spread, even surrounding the Grand Princess.

The Grand Princess summoned all of her strength willing the darkness away from her. For a while the darkness was beginning to recede, she moved towards the dark orb, her horn glowing brighter than ever. She was about to cast a spell that her mother had taught her, the banishing spell.

"For give me Moonlight" whispered the Grand Princess as she closed her eyes awaiting her end.

"_You will not die that easily" _spoke a voice coming from the dark orb. A red spark of magic slammed into the Grand Princess causing the spell to cancel out.

Through the dark orb a hoof appeared followed by a deep blue mane with a long red streak, the orb began to fade away as the figure take form. The figures glowing red eyes stared back at the Grand Princess, grinned whit white sharp teeth.

"_It is your turn…to suffer…" _spoke the dark skinned Alicorn walking towards the Grand Princess spreading its wings.

"Starflare?" the Grand Princess eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the dark Alicorn its reflection in her eyes.

"_No not Starflare…."_ The dark Alicorn was very close to the Grand Princess, there muzzles touching, darkness consuming the two _"I… am… Starlight!"_


	6. The End

Ch 6 The End

Moonlight couldn't believe the nerve of Starlight being late, and now even the Grand Princess is nowhere to be found. This was making Moonlight nervous, especially since the Royal Council was present. The throne room was filled with almost everypony in the kingdom, all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The eldest member of the Royal Council took the stand; where the Grand Princess was suppose to crown Moonlight.

"Princess Moonlight, if you could please step forward" spoke the eldest council member with a loud voice so that everyone in the room could hear. He held the royal crown near him with his magic. "Please bow fair princess"

Moonlight obeyed with slight hesitance.

"By the power of the Grand Alicorn Kingdom, I crown thee New Grand Princess Moon..." before the council member could finish, a huge explosion erupted from the entrance way of the throne room. The smoke from the explosion was making it difficult to see and breath.

The guards were already guarding Moonlight as the smoke began to clear. What stood in front of Moonlight chilled her bones. In front of everypony stood a dark Alicorn, who was holding the Grand Princess with magic above its head.

"Attack formation!" shouted the captain, all of the royal guards stood in the ready, waiting for the Alicorn to make its first move.

Moonlight knew who the dark Alicorn was but it was not possible, her throat was dry, her eyes began to tear up, because the Alicorn who stood in front of her was Starlight.

Starlight stood in front of everyone, her eyes glowing red, yet tears could be seen failing from her eyes. She threw the Grand Princess at the Royal Guards catching them off guard. Within minutes most of the Guard was defeated.

Moonlight felt a warm liquid hit her face as she watched her once best friend slaughter everypony in sight.

Everypony began running towards any exit possible, just to get away from the mad dark Alicorn that was now slaughtering them.

The Grand Princess began to crawl towards Moonlight, her wings were a shredded mess of blood and feathers. She had to tell Moonlight of a way to save Star and undo the mess she had created.

"Moon" called the Grand Princess, her voice woke Moonlight from her trance.

Moonlight ran towards the Grand Princess, she could only hear her voice though all of the screaming, and cries for help.

"Grandma … what is…why is this…." Moonlight couldn't believe the condition the Grand Princess was in. Everything felt so surreal to her as if she were in some sort of nightmare.

"No…time…Moon…Light….Take…this…and…save…Her…" weakly the Grand Princess handed Moonlight a spell written on paper. "this ….will…undo…the things that I have done….saving her in the process…it…is …the only….way….I…I….I..am…sorry ….Moonlight…"

Moonlight held her hoof above her grandmothers' hoof as it began to slip away; the Grand Princess was already gone. Tears began to fall even more, her sadness was now mixing in with rage and hatred, yet she felt sorrow and pity for Starlight.

Starlight had pierced a royal guard with her horn by the time Moonlight ran against her knocking her through the throne room and into the grand hall.

"STARLIGHT!" screamed Moonlight, her eyes full of tears as she gazed at Starlight who was still standing far across from her. Tears were falling from Starlights' eyes as well.

"You All Lied!" screamed Starlight, the dark crown glowed as she casted a bolt of magic towards Moonlight who deflected with a slight magical bolt of her own.

"Why are you doing this Star!" asked Moonlight struggling to keep the bolts of magic from hitting her.

"Everypony lied and kept secrets from me!" Starlight shouted as she began to cast multiple bolts of magic. The crown glowing fiercely with every bit of anger that Starlight portrayed, making every bolt of magic more powerful.

Moonlight couldn't react fast enough as one bolt of magic pierced her right wing, cutting it clean off. She screamed with agony as pain shot throughout her body, she fell down on her knees.

Starlight jumped on Moonlight knocking her down, her horn glowing red as it began to cut through Moonlights left wing. Moonlight felt even more agonizing pain as Starlight burned through her wings.

"Star….no…please…" Moonlight felt as if her mind was about to grow dark, so much blood, her friend covered in it. "Please Star…it's me….Moonlight…please…."

For a brief moment Starlight hesitated her eyes stopped glowing red the crown began to crack as Starlight began to move away from Moonlight.

"AAAHHHHHH" Starlight grabbed her head with her hoofs slamming herself against pillars and stone walls, as if trying to get rid of something that was latched on to her somehow.

As quickly as Moonlight could she moved against the nearby pillar for support as she opened the spell and began to read. There was a not hand written by the Grand Princess, revealing the reason why Starlight is acting in such a manner and revealing the only way to save her. Tears began to flow down her face; she knew what had to be done in order to save the only pony she had left that could be called family.

Starlight slammed against a wall repeatedly, as Moonlight walked towards her.  
"Star…please let me help you"

Starlight looked at Moonlight her eyes tearing up with blood

"Plea…se….hel….p….." her eyes began to glow red.

"DIE!" shouted Starlight casting a huge bolt of magic towards Moonlight

Moonlight closed her eyes awaiting her end.

A large bright light engulfed Moonlight instantly, blinding Starlight for a brief moment.

Moonlight emerged from the light with all of her wounds healed; her wings and horn glowed with a multitude of colors.

"No!" shouted Moonlight "no more Star, this is far enough"

Moonlight began to walk towards a now frighten Starlight who was now backing away from Moonlight. Starlight shot multiple bolts of magic which did nothing to Moonlight who only deflected them without any effort.

"My dear…please I know you are in there somewhere Star" spoke Moonlight as she surrounded Starlight with the same light that was radiating from her.

"No Stop please!" pleaded Starlight, her eyes began to widen to normal, the red glow dissipated, as tears over flowed her eyes.

"Please …. Make this pain stop…."

"Alright" said Moonlight holding the piece of paper with the spell on it. Using her magic Moonlight began the spell for Prewriting Maredestiny.

"Shhh…shhh..it's alright everything will be fine just close your eyes and count to five" said Moonlight as their horns touched.

"One…"

Starlights' mind began remembering the secret that the Grand Princess was hiding, but as she remembered it was also starting to fade away. She tried remembering the same memory, but to her surprise she could not.

"Two…"

Starlight began to worry as another memory came to her mind it was the time they first met Starflare in the old castle. Starlight opened her eyes as the memory began to fade. The Dark Crown began to disintegrate, with every memory that started to fade away. Starlight stared at Moonlight, their eyes connected for a brief second; both of them began to cry Moonlight whispered something.

"I…am…sorry…" as tears flowed down her face as she closed her eyes.

Starlight panicked as she realized what Moonlight had done. She shoved Moonlight out of the way and rand through a window, flying towards the dark forests direction.

* * *

Flying through the sky Starlight continued to lose her memory.

"Three…" said a disembodied voice

Starlight remembered the time at the library before they had ventured off to the dark forest for the first time, the night before.

"Moon… if I were to become an Alicorn would our friendship change?" she had asked

To which Moonlight replied

"Of course not Star…." The memory began to fade away, as tears fell from her eyes yet Starlight couldn't remember why she felt sad for whatever reason.

"Four"

"Hey Star…lets go visit my parents…if…they were only here…I am sure they would have loved you…" said Moonlight on the day they visited her parents graves. More tears fell from her eyes as the memory began to fade.

"Five"

"Hey you look different, I like different" spoke a little filly Moonlight, it was the first time they were introduced. "Let's be friends… my name is Moonlight what is yours?"

"…My…name….is…."

Starlight closed her eyes as she began to fall unable to remember how to fly, she clung on to a burnt piece of paper she had no idea where it came from as her last memory faded away.

Her body crashed against a dead tree creating a huge crater on its side. The soft dirt cushioned her fall, as she laid unconscious a tear fell from her rested eye diluting with the rain that began to fall.


	7. Writingmare

Ch 7 Writingmare

Moonlight stared through the rain covered remains of a window, here whole body still in shock by the events that had taken place so quickly.

Everypony was running in complete chaos, most of them were leaving the kingdom in search of a new sanctuary. The kingdom was at a loss, with no Grand Princess to protect them, no Grand Council to guide them, and death surrounding their now empty kingdom.

Everything was now taking its toll on Moonlight, the death of her grandmother, seeing Starlight go mad by the influence of the Dark Crown, and her once peaceful kingdom now laid in ruins.

_"Help…her…" _whispered a voice that should no longer be able to whisper. _"please…you must…help…her…"_ the voice of her deceased grandmother echoed throughout her mind.

Without hesitation Moonlight leapt out of the window, she closed her eyes as her body began to fall. She spread her wings just as her body was about to hit the oncoming ground, dust clouds puffed around her as she thrust her body towards the heavy raining sky, in search for Starlight.

* * *

A dark alicorn mare awoke under a hollowed tree, her body worn and bruised from the heavy landing she had taken. Mud was caked around her body as the rain continued to fall even harder. She struggled to stand on her legs, as they shook from fatigue. Within seconds she fell to the ground, frighten by the unknown location she was in the mare tried again. The second time was slightly successful, her legs wobbled but they stood firm. As she took her first step forward she noticed that something was stuck under her hoof.

Turing her hoof over she noticed a piece of burnt paper, soaked yet still readable, it contained only two words.

"This must be my name" the mare thought to herself as she read out loud the words that were on the paper.

"Writing…mare…" spoke the dark mare as the piece of paper began to glow, confused and frighten the mare threw the piece of paper on the ground; the light began to consume the dark mare as she tried to run away.

Before she could scream the light grew in to a beam shooting into the sky engulfing her in the process.

* * *

Halfway through the forest Moonlight feared that her friend was long gone. Then, without warning a thunderous explosion shook the forest below, as a large beam of light pierced through the forest. The light slightly blinded Moonlight, who covered her eyes with her hoof.

To her comfort the light had only lasted for about a minute, before disappearing into tiny small orbs, then into nothing.

"Starlight" thought Moonlight as she raced towards the location of the beam of light, hoping deep down in her heart that Starlight was alright and alive.

"Starlight!" screamed Moonlight

* * *

The beam of light that had consumed the dark mare, only lasted for a minute. She was relieved to see that she was in no danger, her body felt a lot better than before, that's when she saw the pile of ash where she threw the paper.

"Writingmare…my name…is…Writingmare…" spoke Writingmare as she stood up.

Then she realized that the ground she was standing on was dry. Confused she began to walk forwards and slammed into something hard yet invisible. Rain was still pouring above and around her; it was as if some type of dome had surrounded her. She placed a hoof against it feeling a small spark running through her hoof. As she moved her hoof away the invisible dome began to vanish. The rain filled up where the dome had covered, Writingmare was now soaked.

In the far distance Writingmare could hear a faint sound, her ears twitched by the approaching sound. Something was coming her way and they were coming fast. Without thinking the dome reappeared, that was when Writingmare noticed that the dome was coming from her horn. Panic ran through her body as the unknown threat approached.

* * *

Moonlight rushed to the location shouting out Starlights name, as she was moving through the trees she noticed movement and dived down towards it.

"Starlight…where are you!" yelled Moonlight as tears swelled up in her eyes. "I know I was not seeing things…" she thought as she began to land near an open field surrounded by dead trees.

"Star…" began Moonlight when she noticed the mare with a magical shield surrounding its self.

"Star…light?" Moonlight spoke breathlessly as she walked towards the scared dark mare.

* * *

Writingmare felt scared and confused, as she stared at this white mare who seemed to act as if she knew her.

"Star…light?" the white mare spoke out of breath.

Writingmare began to move backwards scared of what this strange mare might do to her, the white mare was clearly calling her something else.

The white mares eyes began to tear up.

"why is she crying" Writingmare thought as she back up against a tree.

"It's me Star…it's me…Moonlight…" spoke the white mare, chocking on her words as more tears began to fall. The white mare continues to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" shouted Writingmare "Stay away!" she move her hoof in a pushing manner, causing her magic to push the white mare against a tree. Shocked by her actions Writingmare runs towards the white mare, afraid that she might have severally injured her, to her relief the white mare got up slowly.

"I am so sorry I…I didn't…" began Writingmare

"It's alright…I'm fine…" the white mare says softly.

Writingmare helped the white mare up to her feet.

"Starlight…don't you recognize me?" the white mare looked into Writingmares eyes

Writingmare looked back into the white mares eyes "My name is Writingmare…Who is Starlight?"

* * *

Moonlight looked at the dark alicorn mare, she knew it was starlight, yet something was different about her. Moonlights eyes began to water as she closed them, deep in her heart she knew her friend was already gone, replaced by this new mare that stood in front of her.

"Just an old friend that I lost" spoke Moonlight trying to hold back her tears.

"Who are you?" asked Writingmare her eyes confused and worried but not scared anymore.

"My name is Gran…just Moonlight…my name is Moonlight" answered Moonlight, as she flexed her wings, an old habit she did when she was stressed.

"Where did you come from?" asked Writingmare looking up at the tree covered sky, she noticed that the rain had finally died down.

"From a village nearby, I had heard an explosion and well I came looking" Moonlight lied, she wanted nothing to do with her past anymore, erasing any relation with the kingdom.

"Well I think that might have been me, for some reason a piece of paper began to glow" Writingmare walked towards the ash ridden hole in the ground. "and then I was covered in light, then Boom!"

Moonlight looked at the ground where Writingmare had walked towards, "could the spell have rewritten everything about her?" she thought as she walked next to her.

"Well at least you are alright, but we need to get going it is dangerous to be in the dark forest when night falls" warned Moonlight walking towards the trees.

"Your odd…I like odd…um if you don't mind….could we be friends?" asked Writingmare, following Moonlight through the trees.

"Yea, I would like that a lot Writingmare" answered Moonlight as she smiled at her new old friend. "I would like that a lot"

* * *

Many adventures the two would face in the many years to come, as the two walked out of the forest and in to a new world of opportunity.

The End


End file.
